


Priest

by Naaklasolus



Series: A Man Called Priest [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent York (Red vs. Blue) Lives, Alternate Universe, Charlie is protective, Even if he is a bit crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: York may have survived his ordeal, but that doesn't mean he's entirely sane.





	Priest

Sharkface watched as the brunette man finished checking his equipment, for the fourth time in a row. “How long were you in solitary, Priest?” Sharkface inquires as he eyed the man who froze, staring at him with his good eye.

“Years.” Priest responded slowly as he looked away and tapped his left temple, with an eerily calm look. “Isolation isn’t healthy for an average human’s mind. It can drive them insane. Add that with a sense of overwhelming guilt, occasional torture, and a few other nifty things. I’m pretty sure a psychologist could write an entire trilogy on me.”.

Sharkface simply nods slightly, not quite sure how to respond to that.

“In other words, he’s insane. A human’s mind can only take so much before it snaps.” Priest’s AI states from its perch on his shoulder. “Be nice to him and he won’t kill you. Piss me off, I’ll have him kill you.”.

“An insane mercenary and a homicidal AI, what an interesting pair.” Sharkface remarked as he watched the pair, Priest just stared at him for a moment before returning to his current project.

“You can have Carolina if I don’t get to her first.” Priest said coldly as he finished and looked back at Sharkface. “But Washington is mine. He was just a naive kid during that mess.”.

“And if I ignore you?”.

Priest sighed. “Charlie already told you, try to keep up. I listen to him since he actually makes sense and doesn’t lie.”.

Charlie remained at his perch, just sitting there and kicking his legs.

"Neither do I, and I’ll comply to that request.” Sharkface said as he leaned back against the workbench, he didn’t wish to provoke Priest considering he’d seen what happened when Felix made the mistake of saying that they’d take his precious AI if he acted up.

“Charlie?”.

Charlie eyed Sharkface for a moment before nodding. “We’ll trust him for now, but I still don’t like our bosses. They can’t be trusted.”.

“Something’s off about Felix.” Sharkface pointed out as Priest hummed.

“I heard Locus mention a guy called Siris.” Priest adds as he looked towards the door. “That was one of Alabama’s alter egos, right?” Charlie hummed in response. “Maybe he’s in on this too?”.

“We’re not going to hurt Wu if he is, he’s always been a good man.” Charlie snipped back which resulted in an argument between the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Priest seemed to fit as an alias for York.
> 
> \- Charlie's nickname is short for Chaleston.


End file.
